Well I'll Be Damned
by hushhush182
Summary: Sebastian Smythe is not the type of person to care about people. Especially people he is looking to screw. Kallie Willows life is complicated enough just three months moving to Lima to live with the dad she never had after her mom dies. The last thing she needs is heartbreakers and trouble makers. But the pair realize, they might just need each other. Rated M for later
1. Challenge

**Hey guys, I thought I would try something new. Please read and review and let me know what you think.**

It felt like things were finally starting to get back to normal; Well normal not in the actual sense in the word, but hey..it was starting to feel pretty close. It had only been three months since I had lost my mom to cancer, and went to live with the father I didn't know I had and moved from Columbus to Lima Ohio. In anyone's terms it could and is considered pretty fucked up; I mean it hasn't been easy, and in the beginning Will, Emma and I weren't exactly the 'perfect' family, but we have been doing alright. When I finally let my guard down a little, I let Will and Emma into my life and what I had been through; and when I let it down even more, I joined Glee with my dad. And it's safe to say I have made a lot of new friends, Marley being the closest in particular. We could relate on the whole, "Yeah I grew up with just my mom and didn't know my dad either!", plus we have so much fun together in and out of Glee.

For the first time in a long time normalcy felt good again.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any help with your work?" Marley asked me as I entered the Lima Bean.

"No its fine, I don.." Dropping my phone on the floor while I was trying to put everything on the table, "Damnit." I cursed under my breath and bent down to pick up my phone.

"Sorry dropped my phone; no I'm fine, you know that ten minutes in we would just start talking about everything and I would not get any work done." I smiled and I could here her laughing through the phone.

"That's true." She laughed, "Ok just text me when you're done being smart!" She exclaimed and I just laughed.

I smiled, "Bye Marley." I took everything out of my bag and laid it out on the table, sighing at the work in front of me and the paper I had to write. Coffee, I was definitely going to need some coffee and a scone. I went to the counter ordered my coffee and scones and moved down to the other side of the counter to ogle the pastries.

"Well hello beautiful."

I swirled around to the voice behind me.

I raised my eyebrow to the guy standing in front of me. His hair was a chocolate brown neatly raised and smoothed to the side of his face. He had the prettiest green eyes I have ever seen. He was tall at least had to be 6 feet, and his smile just made women melt; he practically radiated lust, confidence and cockiness. This guy was basically sex on a stick; and a heart breaker to women...and men everywhere.

Trouble. This gorgeous guy in front of me was lethal trouble.

"Should I be flattered? Because I know you say that to anyone who attracts your attention." I replied back

He smiled back and it was wonderful, "You should be flattered, not everyone attracts my attention. I am very selective." I rolled my eyes.

"Well lucky me." I said sarcastically, he held out his hand,

"Sebastian Smythe." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Now why should I tell you my name?" I asked coly, "It's not like you are going to make any use of it."

Sebastian smirked, "Because I could give you the most amazing night of your life."

I snorted and looked straight at him, "I am the kind of girl who wants more than one night; and even if I wasn't I'm damn sure you couldn't give it to me."

I turned away from him and went to grab my coffee and scones. I was moving away from him but I could hear him behind me while I added sugar to my coffee and got napkins from the stand.

"Now what makes you so sure of that." He curiously asked

"Because I know you, who you are and what you do." I replied in a clipped tone not looking at him

"You don't even know me." Sebastian replied coolly

Grabbing my coffee and plate I looked at him, "Yes I do. You're just another one of those guys who hates Ohio and can't wait to get out of this dreadful place. You're privileged, and I could tell that even before I set eyes on your school uniform. What is that... Dalton? I should have figured; you take everything for granted and you think you are entitled to everything and anything. And that includes people, you use men and women for _your_ own personal gain and you treat them in the end as if they don't matter. You will basically screw anything that looks good, has two legs and is willing to give you the time of day."

He was glaring at me, and I joyously smiled inward to myself. I had hit a nerve. He knew that I was right.

"So excuse me _Sebastian_ but I do not want to become another notch on your already lengthy fuck belt." I left him standing all by himself and returned to my table all smiles, took a sip of my coffee and started on my work.

* * *

I sighed. After almost two hours I had almost all of my book work done and I was blazing through my paper. Throughout the time I had been at the Lima Bean doing my work I could feel Sebastian's eyes' on me. Whenever I glanced in his general direction he was still sitting with his friends from Dalton, and he was always glaring at me. When he walked back to his friends I could hear the hushed laughs of his friends at being rejected like that; and then the death stares I am sure that followed that shut everyone up.

_"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22. Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you."_

My phone started ringing, I looked to see who was call and smiled as I answered the phone.

"Hey Molly. I am flying through my school work right now, thank God for my mother's genetics." I laughed

"Um Kallie I...I need to talk to you." She said quietly, I became serious. I just knew in my bones that something was wrong and this wasn't good.

"Molly what's wrong, is everything ok?" I could hear her start to cry. I got up and went outside to sit in one of the chairs the café had.

"Molly calm down, what's going on?" I asked anxiously

"I just came back from the doctor with Doug." She said shakily. My face paled and I gripped the chair beneath me. Please God please God, not again. Don't let this happen again.

"It came back." She sobbed out, "The cancer came back." She cried into the phone. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my sobs. After a moment I spoke,

"I am on my way. I can be in Columbus in an hour, I have my key I'll let myself in."

"You don't need to come over." She said dejectedly

"Molly, are you serious? You guys need me right now. I am on my way. No if ands or buts." I replied steadily

"Ok. Thank you sweetie.' She said sincerely and I made a small smile

"I'll see you in one hour." I hung up, put my head in my hands and started to cry. I sat like that for a few moments and got up and wiped the tears from my face. I couldn't cry, not right now. I ran into the café. Closed my books and shoved them and laptop into my bag, sprinted out the door and made a mad dash to my car and made my way to Columbus.

* * *

Thad let out a whistle next to me; that meant someone good-looking had come through the door. I could hear Nick murmur in agreement.

"She's looking good in that red skirt." Thad said cheerily. I rolled my eyes and looked up to see what poor women they were talking about.

I had to look twice at the girl coming into the Lima Bean. She was picturesque. Her long auburn hair was splayed down her back in natural curls. She was wearing a yellow blouse and a red and white polka-dotted waisted skirt. I couldn't see her eyes because they were covered by black eyeglasses and that bothered me. Yet in a moment I knew I wanted her and I had to have her. Not that wouldn't too much trouble though.

I watched her drop her phone on the floor while she was trying to put the enormous amount of stuff onto the table. I heard her curse though he knew no one should have been able to hear her, and that made me smile.

"She is hot." Nick said

"I don't know she looks like a challenge." Thad said hesitantly

"Don't worry fellas. I got this." I said rising to go to the counter where this mystery girl was standing. I heard them snort behind me.

"What you think you can get her?" Nick skeptically replied, and I just smirked at the both of them.

"Isn't that what I always do?" And walked away confidently towards this girl.

"Well hello beautiful." She turned around and looked me in the face. I could tell she was mesmerized as she took me in.

**"Should I be flattered? Because I know you say that to anyone who attracts your attention."** She replied to me, I gave in inward smirk. Feisty, I loved that.

I smiled at her and told her, "You should be flattered, not everyone attracts my attention. I am very selective." I watched her roll her eyes.

**"Well lucky me." **She said and I could hear the thick sarcasm.

I held out my hand, "Sebastian Smythe." She shook my hand

**"Now why should I tell you my name?" **She asked me coly, **"It's not like you are going to make any use of it."**

I smiled, I really liked this mystery girl, "Because I could give you the most amazing night of your life." I replied in full confidence. She snorted at me.

She looked straight at me and it made me feel shifty, **"I am the kind of girl who wants more than one night; and even if I wasn't I'm damn sure you couldn't give it to me." **She was testing me.

She turned away from me and went to fix up her coffee, I followed her; I was determined to not give up. I did like challenges.

I curiously asked her,"Now what makes you so sure of that."

**"Because I know you, who you are and what you do."** She replied in a clipped tone not looking at me. This girl didn't even know me? Why was she jumping to conclusions.

"You don't even know me." Tried replying as coolly as I could. She turned towards me,

**"Yes I do. You're just another one of those guys who hates Ohio and can't wait to get out of this dreadful place. You're privileged, I could tell that even before I set eyes on your school uniform. What is that... Dalton? I should have figured; you take everything for granted and you think you are entitled to everything and anything. And that includes people, you use men and women for _your_ own personal gain and you treat them in the end as if they don't matter. You will basically screw anything that looks good, has two legs and is willing to give you the time of day."**

I was angry. But she looked self-satisfied. I was glaring at her and what her words had done. This girl saw straight through me and I didn't even know her name for fuck's sake. But was worse, she knew she was right.

**"So excuse me _Sebastian_ but I do not want to become another notch on your already lengthy fuck belt." **She left me standing all by myself and returned to her table. I just stood their for a moment in aggravated defeat then went back towards Nick and Thad who let me have it till I stared at them like death had come in front of them, then they shut up.

Over the next two hours I watched her. Plotting my next move. Every time she looked over at us she saw me staring at her and it didn't phase her once, and that just annoyed me even more. Then I heard her phone ring; her ring tone was _22 by Taylor Swift_. I filed that away in my head.

She was all happy and laughs, then she turned serious got up and left the Lima Bean to sit outside and talk on the phone. I knew this was my chance.

"Hand me a pen." I snapped at Nick and he compliantly did. I took a napkin and wrote down my name and phone number then got up and walked to her table. I looked at the books spread out in front of her. AP Calculus, AP US History 2, Honors English 3. This girl had brains, just by looking at the titles of these books she was smarter than anyone I knew. I placed the napkin in an open book, I saw the title, _"The Scarlet Letter" _and glanced at her laptop; it looked like she was four pages into writing a paper on the book.

"Sebastian she's getting up I think." I heard Thad bellow from a few feet away, so I quickly made my way back to my seat. I saw her stand and wipe her face, then fly into the café. She closed all of her books in a hurry then shoved everything into her bag, then she sprinted out the door to her car and speed away like a demon.

"Jesus. What the hell do you think that phone call was about." Nick asked in shock

"I have no idea dude, but it looked like she had been crying. Thad replied

Crying. I never really cared when girls cried, hell I didn't really give a damn about emotions to begin with. But to see this girl upset...it did something to me. Which was crazy, because I never really cared about anyone before so why should I give a fuck about a girl I barely know?


	2. Despair and Flutters

I parked in front of Molly and Doug's house, not really remembering the drive up here except that I called Will and Emma and told them I'd be home late because Molly needed me.

I ran up the path to the front door and unlocked it with my key. I slowly opened the door and found the family room empty. Doug and Molly's house was a bit peculiar in the way that it looked. When you opened the door you stepped into the family room, then a few feet away was the dining room; then there was the kitchen nook that over-looked the family room. It was always comforting to walk in and see something sweet on the kitchen nook; but there was nothing there today.

"Kallie is that you?" I heard a voice quietly call out. I saw Doug emerge from the back hall. I went up and hugged him tight and he engulfed me with his large body, and for long moments we stayed like that till I pulled away and looked at his face. He looked in awful sorts, but that was to be expected. The face that was usually full of life and laughter was filled with misery and stress.

"How is she doing?"

"She's in a bad state, but that's to be expected isn't it." He replied in an open question.

"What happens now?" I asked him

"Well on Saturday we are supposed to bring her to the hospital for all the usually tests and x-rays. The usually things." He said tiredly and went to go sit down. I sat down across from him.

"How is Matthew taking this." I asked concerned

He rubbed his hands over his face, "Well we haven't told him yet." He said guiltily. I was shocked.

"You haven't told him yet!" I said exasperated, "Doug it's Thursday for Christ's sake, you go to the hospital Saturday. Matthew may be only 5 but he is not an idiot Doug. He is going to know something is up."

"We know, we know Kallie. We are planning on telling him tonight, but it's not exactly an easy thing to explain."

I felt like an ass, "Of course. You're right, it's not an easy thing to explain to anyone, let alone a child. I want you to know anything you guys need I am here for you." I grabbed his hand.

He squeezed back, "Thanks Kallie." We looked at each other for a long moment, then we heard voices. We got up in time to see Matthew barreling down the hallway.

"Auntie Kallie." He lunged toward me and I caught him in my arms and pick him up.

"Hey peanut!" I laughed giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Wow you're getting so big little man." I looked up to see Molly coming down the hall, I gave her a small smile; it was clear she had been crying.

I set Matthew down and looked at him, "Hey peanut, I have a fun idea. Do you want to spend Saturday with me in Lima? I can pick you up here and you can meet my daddy, we can go to the park and get lunch, then you can meet all my friends in Glee and we can sing with them." I smiled at him, "Does that sound like fun?"

"Yeah!" He replied jumping up and down; then he abruptly stopped and turned towards Molly and Doug, "Daddy, Mommy can I please spend the day with Kallie on Saturday?" He politely asked them and it made me smile, Mattie was the most polite kid I had ever met.

"Of course you can spend the day with Auntie Kallie sweetheart." Molly replied with as much excitement as she could, she and Doug looked at me with gratitude, I just smiled at them.

"Come on bud, why don't we go pick out some things for you to bring to Aunt Kallie's on Saturday." Doug said guiding him to Mattie's room. Once they were gone I turned towards Molly and engulfed her into a hug. Right away I could feel tears sliding down her face, I started stroking her hair.

"It's going to be ok Molly, you are strong and you will get through this." I steadily told her still holding her in my arms. I felt her start to sob,

"What am I going to tell my son." She sobbed into me gripping me tighter.

"You tell him that Mommy is sick, but not to worry because mommy is strong and she will make it through for herself, her husband and her son." I pulled her back to look at her, "You tell Matthew that."

"We are so lucky to have you Kallie." She rubbed my cheek

"I am grateful to the love you have shown me these past years, you've made me part of your family when mine was crumbling, and for that I am forever grateful. Anything you, Doug and Matthew need I will be there, don't hesitate for one minute to ask." I pulled her back into a hug, "You will get through this. Just wait for Saturday and see what the doctors say."

"Ok." She replied defeated

* * *

I was to pick Mattie up on Saturday at 9 o'clock; Molly and Doug had to be at the hospital by 9:30. I left before they told him the news, it felt like a private moment they needed together.

When I got home Will and Emma were anxiously waiting for me in the living room. I tiredly put my things down and wrapped myself up in Will with a hug.

"What's going on?" Emma cautiously asked me

I pulled back from Will and rubbed my hands over my face, "It's Molly." I quivered, "Her cancer has come back." I sobbed out and I heard Emma gasp, Will just pulled me back into him and I just let it all out.

"It's not fair!" I cried out, "It's not fair." I sobbed into him breaking down. Will led me to a chair to sit down, Emma brought me a glass of water and I took a grateful sip.

"They're telling Matthew now. He's only 5 for God's sake, he doesn't remember the first time Molly became sick. He was barely a year old, but he will remember now, he will remember all the awful things." I started to gasp; it felt like the air was being sucked out of my lungs. I felt Will clutch at my hands and hold them tight, Emma wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Kallie, just try and calm down." Will told me calmly, "Just deep breaths, ok. Do it with me sweetie." He started to breath in and out, I followed his breathes and stared to calm down and my breathing evened.

"Molly and Doug are going to the hospital on Saturday to run tests. I am taking Mattie for the day, I hope that's ok?" I looked at them.

"Of course it's ok." Emma replied squeezing my shoulders, "You're friends are always welcome here Kallie."

"I know you have practice Saturday, but I was hoping I we could stop by and say hi and I could introduce him to everyone." I hiccupped, "Maybe we could sing? Matthew loves to sing."

Will stroked my hands, "That would be lovely, stop by anytime."

I wiped my face, "They are going to need me. They were there for me, now I need to be there for them." I said steadily, "You do understand that right?" I asked hopeful

"We do." They both said in unison, and wrapped me into a hug.

* * *

Friday passed in a blur. I talked to Marley and told her everything, naturally she was fully supportive, and that just made me feel so lucky that she was my friend.

I sat on my bed Friday night after dinner and started finishing my homework, I wanted to get it down and out of the way before the weekend came. I opened my laptop ready to continue working on my paper on _The Scarlet Letter _I opened my book and something fell out.

Sebastian Smythe

676-555-3421

I was flabbergasted! The nerve of that ass! I grabbed my phone and dialed his number. After the third ring someone picked up,

"Smythe." He answered nonchalantly, and that irked me.

"Do you always go around leaving your number in random people's books?" I asked him annoyingly

*Sebastian and Kallie Point of view*

Sebastian couldn't believe his luck. He had been waiting for this call, dare he say hoping for this call from a girl who he didn't even know her first name.

"Only the one's I find intriguing and worth fighting for." He replied coolly

"Well sorry to break it to you but I'm not interested." I spat back at him, "Though I guess by your standards I should be flattered." I sneered

Sebastian laughed into his phone, "If you're not interested then why did you call me?" He smugly asked her.

Silence.

Why had she called him? This man bugged him to no end, found him a pompous cocky ass, and yet _she_ called him.

"I thought so." He replied into the phone with a smirk on his face.

"It doesn't matter why I called you, I am just here to say now that you have no chance." I airily replied

"Oh come on darling, don't break my heart. Just one date. Come on?" Sebastian asked hoping he didn't sound like he was coming off as pleading or desperate; because those were two things Sebastian Smythe was not.

I ignored the flutter in my chest when he called me darling, "Aren't you gay?" I asked him exasperated and he chuckled into the phone.

"I do respond to both sexes you know." He said lightly

"It's still a no." I said trying to sound as firm as possible

"I'm not giving up you know." He smoothly said, and that made flutter again, "Just tell me your name at least, give me something to hope for." He waited hopefully

Silence.

"Kallie." She replied shortly then hung up. Sebastian smiled to himself. Kallie-he thought that was a beautiful name, fitting for her.

"Kallie" He said the name out loud to himself and he liked the way it sounded, and he like the way Kallie was doing things; he loved the challenge that Kallie was presenting to him and Sebastian would figure her out sooner or later.


	3. Just One Date

The next morning Molly let me into the house. I hugged her,

"How did he take it?" I quietly asked. Matthew was still getting ready with Doug. Molly started shaking her head,

"Awful. He...he wouldn't stop crying." She replied painfully, I put my hands around her shoulders,

"He...Kallie he said to me, 'Mommy please don't die, don't go." She put a hand over her mouth to stifle the sobs, I wrapped her in my arms and rubbed her back.

"It's never easy sweetheart. I remember when my mother first told me..." I drifted off trying not to think of it. Molly pulled away and looked at me,

"Will you please help him?" She almost pleaded with me, "You can help him more than anyone right now."

I rubbed her shoulders, "I'll do my best. You go finish getting ready, I'll go get him." I gave her a finale squeeze then went into Mattie's room. I knocked on the door and pushed it open. Matthew was on his bed putting things into his backpack; when he saw me he quietly got up and went to me, arms stretched out in front of him. I lifted him in my arms and held him tight rocking us back and forth.

I kissed him on the forehead, "It will be ok peanut." I softly told him.

"Mommy's going to the hospital today." He whispered and my heart felt like it was breaking. I pulled back to look at him,

"But it's not our job to think about that." I firmly told him, "Do you understand Matthew? Today is about fun, not about grown-up stuff that isn't our problem." I looked into his eyes, "Do you understand?"

He nodded his head and pulled me back into a hug. I thought if I held onto him tight enough for long enough I could make all of his problems and worries go away. I knew it wasn't true but it was still a nice thought.

* * *

"Will, Emma I would like to introduce you to a very special man in my life." I smiled at Matthew who was behind me, "It's alright peanut, you can come out." I looked at Will and Emma who just smiled at me.

Matthew came out from behind me, walked forward to Will and shook his hand, "It's very nice to meet you sir, thank you for having me in your home." He politely told my dad.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet the man my daughter is always talking about." Will replied as serious as he could; my grin just widened as I meet eyes with Emma. Matthew ran back to me and whispered, "My backpack."

"Oh right! I almost forgot." I exclaimed and un-zipped his bag, he pulled out some flowers and walked over to Emma.

"These are for you miss." He smiled and handed the daisies over to Emma; I could tell she was surprised.

"Oh these are lovely thank you." She laughed and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek, he blushed and ran back behind me. I rubbed his back and loudly whispered, "You did great peanut, I'm very proud." He just blushed and beamed at me. I turned to Will,

"What time should we come and see you guys?" I asked him

"How about 3:30? Does that sound ok?" He replied gathering his things.

"That sounds perfect, we'll come right after we have eaten. You ok with that Mattie?" I looked down at him

"Yeah." I nodded his head. Will bent down to look at Matthew,

"Matthew if you can think of a song, do you want to sing with the Glee club. Any song you like." He happily told Matthew

My peanut bounced up and down saying, "Yes, Yes, Yes." Laughing Will kissed Emma on the cheek and headed for the door,

"See you guys at 3:30 then."

* * *

*Sebastian and Kallie POV*

"Boy, I don't know about you but that park made me really hungry. What about you peanut?" I asked him while I walked into the Lima Bean with him on my back like a monkey.

Sebastian's ear's perked up as he heard that voice. Kallie. He looked up to see her walking into the Lima Bean carrying a small boy on her back like he was some kind of animal. It made him smile.

"Very hungry Auntie Kallie. Can we please get some lunch?" He asked me

"Well my Matthew it's a good thing we are here then." I chuckled as I looked for a spot to put our things down, "Oh crap." I said out loud.

"What Auntie K?" Mattie asked me, thank God he hadn't heard me.

"Oh nothing peanut." I stammered out putting our things down at a table by the window. I looked up to see Sebastian grinning at me. I wanted to crawl into a hole, I turned away from him and headed towards the counter.

Sebastian didn't think it was possible for anyone to look cute whilst having a small child on thier back, but Kallie made it work. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a black knee length skirt with anchors on it; her auburn hair was pulled into a bun with loose strands falling around her face. He want to tuck the strands behind her ear...Christ this girl was driving him mad already; thankful he did know a little about her.

He had called up his contacts at Mckinley, mostly girls-but a few guys too. Turns out there was only one Kallie attending Mckinley, that was Kallie Willows, who was the daughter of Glee director Will Schuester. His sources wouldn't tell him why she had come to Mckinley, but all they knew was she was in Glee, an excellent singer, very intelligent and was closet to a girl named Marley Rose who was also in the club with her.

"Ok peanut, what do you want to get? Does grilled cheese and milk sound ok?" I asked the monkey on my back as I scanned the menu

I could feel him nod his head, "Yes please Auntie K."

I turned towards the waitress at the counter and smiled at her. She kept looking from me to Matthew, back and forth with this disgusted look on her face. I knew that face, I took a deep breath and tried to keep calm,

"Hello, can we please have 1 grilled cheese with milk, and 1 garden salad and a bottled water and..." I turned towards Matthew, "Does a oatmeal cookie sound good buddy?" He smiled and nodded, "And one oatmeal cookie miss."

She snubbed her nose at us and scoffed, "Yeah, whatever." I lifted Mattie off my back and set him down and handed him my IPod,

"Hey peanut, do you want to start going through my IPod and look for a song to sing with the Glee club?"

He took my IPod and replied cheerily, "Okie dokie." And put my headphones in, after I was sure he was listening to music I turned towards the waitress,

"Listen miss, I don't appreciate the attitude you are clearly giving me." I told her bluntly. She rolled her eyes and replied snidely,

"I don't know what you're taking about."

"Yes you do. You keep looking at me and this child I'm with as if I am whore. You think I'm just another one of those teenage girls who can't keep her legs closed and now she is paying for it." I heatedly told her, "You blindly think I am another sloppy teenage mom who has a kid. Well not that's any of your information _miss_, but this is my _godson_ so you can stop looking at me like am I slut."

She was turning red, "I...I" She tried to stammer out but I cut her off, "And for the record when teenage mothers do come in here, it doesn't help them think of themselves any better when stuck up bitches like you judge them." I coldly told her, "Anything else I should add?" I asked aggravated staring daggers at her.

She shook her head silently and slid our plates over to me, "Good." I smiled at her, "Thank you so much." I tapped Mattie on the shoulder to hand him his plate,

"You got that peanut?" He nodded and took the plate from me,

"Thank you Auntie Kallie." He smiled and we walked over to our table. I looked around and caught eyes with Sebastian who was tipping an imaginary cap to me; I didn't want him to see me smile so I looked down.

Kallie was fierce and he loved that, If he was her he wouldn't take any crap from the bitch either. He knew he made her smile because he caught her looking down trying to hide the smile. She was responding to him. He watched her sit down and place the boy on her lap and watched them start to eat.

"For god's sake will you please just go over to her and talk to her already." Thad exclaimed to him, he looked over at him,

"I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to play it coolly as possible, but Sebastian definitely knew what That meant.

"Stop creeping on her and just go fucking say hi already." He said, "You freak." He added quietly. Sebastian was about to get up but she saw her pick up her phone. He would have to wait.

"Hey, how is it going?" I talked quietly into the phone, very aware that Mattie was sitting on my lap and prayed he didn't hear much of the conversation.

"Not good. Is Matthew in earshot?" Doug asked me quietly

"Mhmm." I answered.

There was a pause,"He's on your lap isn't he?" He sighed

"Yup."

"Well let me just get down too it then." He sighed into the phone, "The cancer is worse than it was before. They are taking her into surgery on Saturday and they will try and cut out as much as they can. Then they will do a more aggressive form of chemo therapy."

Sebastian didn't miss the look of pain that passed on Kallie's face, and the fact that she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Okay...okay." I said as calmly as I could. I looked down at Mattie, "Is she ok to talk to him?" I asked

"Yeah just let me get her." I could here the phone being passed,

"Kallie?" Molly asked me

"Yeah it's me hold on." I put the phone down, "Hey peanut, Mommy's on the phone and she wants to talk to you!" I exclaimed as happily as I could, it did make me feel better that his face lit up as he took the phone.

"Hi Mommy!"

He saw the tear she wiped from her face, and he had the strange feeling of wanting to do it for her. He waited a couple of minutes after she had hung up the phone before walking over to the table.

"Hello Kallie." She looked up at him, and he didn't miss the slight annoyance that crossed her face when he sat down. He extended his hand to the boy in front of him, "Sebastian Smythe." The boy shook his hand, "Matthew Thomas Chambers." He saw her smile at the boy's politeness.

"How do you know Aunt Kallie." Matthew asked him, and Kallie looked at him with a smug curiosity. He grinned,

"Oh we're great friends." He saw her get pissed and he just grinned even more, "Hey Matthew can you ask Kallie what she thinks of me?" He watched Kallie bend down and whisper something in Matthews ear and watched him smile.

"She told me to tell you, I knew you were trouble when you walked in."

"Good job peanut." She laughed and kissed his cheek. Sebastian thought her laugh sounded wonderful and he wanted to hear it all the time.

"Come on Kallie, I won't let up." He told her honestly, "Just one date, then you can hate me forever."

They watched each other for a long moment. He saw her take out a pen and grabbed a napkin and write something down and pass it to him. He looked down; it was an address. He watched her get up with Matthew and collect their things. She took Matthews hand,

"Friday. Pick me up at 7:30 and no funny business or you'll have this one to deal with." She nodded to Matthew.

"That's right." The toddler told him sternly in the face, then they walked out of the café. He picked up the napkin and neatly folded it into his pocket and walked back over to Thad.

"Will you stop grinning like an idiot?" Thad asked

"Not a chance." He happily replied.

* * *

"Ok Matthew, this is Glee club. Glee club is this Matthew."

He waved at everyone in the room, "Hi Glee club." He said happily and they all waved back

Will bent down "Ok Matthew have you decided what you want to sing with us?"

"Um...I think so."

"Well what do you want to sing peanut?" He looked down at my IPod and read the screen,

"Some Nights by FUN." He grinned

"Ok well you heard the man." Will beamed, "Gang let's get in place, Kallie why don't we do it how we practiced it."

I nodded, "Ok Will." I bent down before I went to go join the others, "Peanut, just feel free to jump in anytime you want ok?' I kissed his forehead and headed over to the group

_Kallie:_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off

_Everyone:_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know anymore...  
oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh  
oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh

_Sam: _This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
_Blaine:_I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style

_Marley:_And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm...

_Kallie:_Well, Some nights, I wish that this all would end  
Cause I could use some friends for a change  
And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights, I always win, I always win...

_Matthew:_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know...

_Brittany_:(come on)

_Joe:_So this is it? I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?

_Ryder:_No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are  
When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on

**(Marley throws her arms around Kallie's shoulders and hugs her)**

_Marley and Kallie_:Oh, come on. Oh, come on, oh come on!

_Sam:_Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  
_Blaine:_This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?

_Kallie:_My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"

**(Kallie walks over to Matthew and hugs him)**  
_Kallie:_But when I look into my nephew's eyes...  
Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...  
Some terrible nights

**(Kallie grabs Matthew by the hands and everyone starts to dance around the room)**

_Everyone:_oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh  
oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh

_Tina:_The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up, but we'd both agreed  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance...

_Everyone:_oh...  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance...

_Everyone:_oh...oh woah, oh woah, oh woah. Some terrible night

The song ends and everyone cheers. I go over to Marley, hug her and whisper into her ear, "I need to talk to you about something. Call me later." I looked at her face and winked; she gaped her mouth in response and started to laugh. Will came up next to me and asked to see me in the hall. I looked at Marley and asked her if she could watch Matthew for a minute or two; she happily complied.

"Any news from Molly?" Will asked me once we were out in the hallway. I sadly looked at him,

"The cancer is worse than before." I started to cry, "They are taking her in for surgery on Saturday so I will probably spend the night at their house to watch Matthew." Will brought me into a hug and my sobs became muffled by his shirt.

"God Will, how am I going to go through this again?" I mumbled into him. I felt him stroke my hair

"You just need to find the happy, good things in life Kallie." He told me quietly

For a single moment Sebastian passed through my head and what I hoped to have. Then in an instant it passed through my head as quickly as it came out.


	4. First Dates and Special Places

**PLEASE RATE AND REVEIW**

"I can't believe you're going out with Sebastian!" Marley exclaimed as she flopped onto my bed, "Sebastian Smythe, _thee_ heartbreaker, bad boy, sex god and you're going out with him tonight!"

I shushed her, "Will you keep your voice down! I don't want Will or Emma to hear you, they haven't left yet." I turned around towards the mirror to finish my make-up. I watched her prop herself up on my bed,

"I'm sorry, but it's just so crazy. Like I thought he was gay?" She pondered off into space

"Apparently not." I murmured, "Any way it's not that big of a deal, it's just one date. One date and I will leave him alone forever, I only agreed to go just to shut him up."

Marley started bouncing all giddily, "But aren't you the least bit excited Kallie."

"No, not in the least bit." I replied as nonchalantly as I could. The truth was the whole week passed in a blur because I could only think about tonight and how nervous it made me feel; but I would not tell Marley because I would never hear the end of it.

"Oh really, then why do you look so hot? And why did you curl your hair? You almost never curl your hair." She questioned getting up to look at me.

"Because when I finally turn him down tonight and tell him I never want to see him again I need to look super good." I simply said

"Right." She looked at me in the mirror with a mock understanding

"Right." I told her innocently. I got up and looked at her, "Do I look good, for real?" I asked quietly twirling my hair.

"Kallie you look smoking!" She giggled, "Just look at yourself." She turned me around to face the mirror. I picked a light blue sweater, a black tulle mini skirt with flowers on it and paired it with black high-heeled ankle boots. I lightly curled the ends of my hair to give it some volume and I had stuck to minimal make-up.

I smiled at myself in the mirror, "We're a pair of heartbreakers aren't we." I laughed and she high fived me.

She hugged my shoulders and we smiled at our reflections, "You know it."

"Speaking of heartbreakers, what I you doing tonight?" I coly asked her. I saw her blush,

"Oh I'm just hanging with Ryder. We are just going to go for coffee, no biggie." She smiled at the floor.

"Don't try and down play this Marley." I giggled, "You two are totally crushing on each other, don't try to deny it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied shyly. I pulled her into a hug,

"Well I hope you have a great time with you're not crush." I joked at her.

"And I hope you have fun with a guy you totally aren't crushing over yourself." She joked back, we looked at each other. For a moment we were serious, then we both burst out laughing.

I looked at her and giggled, "We are both so screwed."

* * *

He couldn't stop drumming on the steering wheel. He was almost to Kallie's house. Sebastian Smythe didn't get nervous. He was definitely not nervous; Just because he was going out with a girl he was already crazy about, and she barely gave him the time of day, and he never really had been out on a serious date before, and he knew that if he wanted to go with Kallie again this night would have to be perfect.

"Fuck." He mumbled as he pulled up in front of the house.

He was nervous.

Sebastian stepped out of his car and straightened his shirt, then he slowly made his way to the front door. He rang the bell and tried to slow his heartbeat.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the doorbell. I took one final look in the mirror. I took a deep breath as I opened the door.

She was gorgeous. He didn't think it was possible for Kallie to get any prettier but when he took in her blue sweater, her black mini skirt that made her legs look long and amazing, and her naturally curled hair had been curled... He was speechless.

I couldn't take my eyes off him. Sebastian looked insanely hot. He had swapped his Dalton blazer for a dark blue dress shirt rolled up at the elbows and a pair of dark jeans. His hair was spiked up instead of smoothed down to the side; I couldn't stop staring at those beautiful green eyes, the shirt brought out the color perfectly.

"Hi." I said meekly and cursed myself for sounding like some love-struck girl. I stepped outside, locked the door and turned around to face him. He smiled at me,

"You look amazing." He blurted out, damn! He was already coming off as a fool; but she returned with a small smile and his heart got a little quicker.

"Thank you." I said shyly tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. There was a long awkward moment of silence before he spoke,

"Shall we?" He asked gesturing for her to move...or do something at least. She smiled and followed him to his car, he heard her let out a low whistle.

"This is your car?" I asked amazed, running my hands along its cherry red body. It had been awhile since I had seen a vintage convertible look this good, "Can I take a picture of it? My friend Doug loves vintage cars." I turned and asked him with hopeful eyes. He smiled and laughed,

"Sure. Whatever you want." He saw her beam as she took out her phone, and Sebastian felt so happy that he brought that to her face.

"Can I take a guess at what type it is?" I challenged him

"What does the winner get?" He joked looking into her eyes and her stomach fluttered,

"We'll just wait and see who wins." I smirked at him. I slowly walked around the car studying it flying through the possible choices in my head.

Sebastian loved that she could joke and throw words around like he could. He loved that she was taking her time studying his baby, he could have watched her all night. After a minute she came back around to face him,

"Ok. I think I have it." I stated matter of factly.

"I'm all ears." He sat on the hood of his car.

"A Chrysler Imperial Crown." I confidently told him, and I could tell he was a but stunned. I smirked at him.

Holy crap she was good, but she wasn't finished, "What year is it?" He smirked back and for a second he saw that smirk falter.

"1963."

"Wrong. It's a 1965." He replied smugly and he watched her get all worked up

"I don't believe you!" I exclaimed like a child

He laughed, "It's not my fault you're a sore loser." He got up and opened the passenger side of the door and pulled out something from the glove compartment and handed it to Kallie.

She read the certificate of authenticity, "1965 Chrysler Imperial Crown." She murmured out loud.

He pretended to strain his neck even though he had heard her perfectly, "I'm sorry what was that?" He put a hand to his ear and asked innocently.

She looked up at him and gave him a frustrated look, then started to laugh and handed to paper back to him,

"Alright, you win fair and square, now can we please get this date started?"

He grinned and helped her into the car, "With pleasure."

* * *

After a few minutes of radio filled silence I decided to speak, "So were exactly are you taking me?" I asked him

"Well there is dinner."

"Dinner where?" I asked

He gave a small smile at her, "You'll just have to wait and see."

I gave a fake pout and answered in an exaggerated, "Fine." But I couldn't stop from smiling. I closed my eyes and let the gentle night air hit my face. I definitely loved this car with the top down.

Sebastian was watching the gentle look of ease on her face as the night air wafted around her. He loved that she wanted the top down, most people wanted it up so it wouldn't mess up their hair, but Kallie wanted it down.

He liked that she was becoming different from everyone else.

"So tell me about yourself?" He ventured trying to get a conversation going, "Do you like Lima?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Trust is a two way street. I'm sure you've done your homework so you know that I live with my father now. If I tell you something, you tell me something personal too because I can tell you aren't really a personal kind of person, as am I. That's the only way it's going to work." I told him seriously

He looked into her eyes. He was taken aback by her boldness and honesty, "Ok. You've got a deal." He earnestly told her. She looked away from him and went to stare out the window.

Ok lets try this again he thought, "So how do you like Lima?" He asked again once more. He thought he sounded nervous, god he hope he didn't sound nervous.

I let out a sigh, "Well it's not Columbus. That's were my mom and I used to live. I mean Lima's ok, but it's just tiny. Sometimes I feel like I am in a box, and it sucks being an hour away from Molly, Doug, and Matthew." I replied sadly

"I'm guessing you're close to them?" He ventured, he saw her give a small smile,

"They're my family. I met Molly and Doug three years ago and we just bonded so quickly. Molly hasn't had the easiest life either." I said quietly, I gave a small chuckle, "When I first met them Mattie was barely a year old, he was so tiny."

He smiled, "He is a cute kid. Very polite." He heard her giggle and he smiled, "But I'm guessing he really isn't your nephew?"

"No he is my godson, Molly and Doug made it official about two years ago; but he always calls me his Aunt, or Auntie so it just sticks. I love him either way." I smiled at the thought of my peanut.

We pulled into a parking lot, he got out and went to my side of the door and opened it for me. I grabbed his hand and tried to ignore the flutters,

"What a true gentleman." I grinned and I saw him chuckle and looked at where we were, "The Met?" I asked in wonder

"You've heard of it?" He asked Kallie, she smiled and nodded,

"Will and Emma have been here a couple of times and they love it. I've always wanted to go here." I exclaimed happily.

Score 1! Sebastian mentally cheered himself.

They stepped inside the restaurant and Sebastian carefully watched Kallie's reaction, "Do you like it?" He asked

I grinned, "Now I know why Will and Emma love this place; it's so cozy and romantic." I looked down at my clothes and blushed, "I hope I'm not underdressed." I confessed fussing with skirt.

"That's crazy you look beautiful." I looked up at him and blushed,

"Thank you." I replied shyly. After we were seated I asked him,

"Ok now it's your turn; How do you like Lima? Though I'm pretty sure I know the answer." I smirked and saw him sigh,

"Let's just say it's difficult coming from Rome, and Paris to Lima Ohio." He replied in a dead pan manor. I gaped at him,

"You lived in Rome." I said shocked, "In Paris?"

"Yeah my parents are both big freelance big shot CEO's, so we traveled around a lot. Till the decided they didn't want to bring me along anymore, so they dumped me at some prep school in a nowhere town in Ohio." He spoke angrily and disgusted, but I didn't miss the pain in his voice either. I couldn't even imagine my mother dumping me somewhere because I was a bit burdensome and she went to live a free life. That's no way to love or treat your child.

"I wouldn't blame you. I've always wanted to explore all of Europe." I said trying to lighten the mood, and it worked Sebastian gave me a small smile.

"Oh yeah, were do you want to go?" He asked her

"Paris, see the Louvre, Notre Dame Cathedral, The Eiffel Tower. Then go London and see St. Paul's Cathedral, Big Ben, see the entire city while standing in the London Eye." I beamed just thinking about it.

Sebastian loved her hopes, "Woah, big dreamer." He lightly laughed, and for some reason he saw her face fall a bit.

"Well mom always taught me to dream big." I said quietly looking down at the menu, "The potato skin pizza sounds good. Do you want to split it?" I looked up at him trying to bring the mood back.

"Sure, that does sound really good." He could already figure out that something was wrong with her mother, but he would wait till she would bring it up.

After the waiter took their order he decided to ask her another question, "So how smart are you?" He questioned her and she laughed,

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"Well when I went to place my number in your book I saw the textbooks on the table. AP Calculus, AP US History 2, Honors English 3, are you like the next Einstein?"

I chuckled, "It's nothing really. I just work hard, it's mostly my mother's genes', she was like a genius." He liked that she was humble about her intelligence and not waving it around in people's faces like other people he knew.

"What about you? I bet you have some brains in that handsome head of yours." I blushed realizing I had called him handsome out loud.

He grinned, "Well I really like math. I think I want to be an engineer when I go to college." He paused, "I've never told that to anyone before." He added quietly not looking at her.

I was perplexed, "Why?" I asked him

"I thought people wouldn't take me seriously." He honestly replied, "People tend to see a different person than the real person."

"Well I think you will make a great engineer." I honestly told him. He looked up at me and smiled and I smiled back, "So do you do anything? Like after school activities?"

"I am the Lacrosse team captain, and I am head of the Warbler's." He grinned

I gaped at him, "Oh the Warblers."

Sebastian laughed, "I take it you've heard of us."

"Of course. New Directions and the Warblers are competing against each other at Regionals!" I quite exclaimed, "We're supposed to be enemies, don't you care what people will think?"

He shook his head, "Only what you think." He told her simply, and he meant it. A joy was sent through him when she bit her lip and blushed at his words.

Thank god the food just arrived because I couldn't control my blushing. I took a slice of the pizza as soon as the waiter set it down on the table. It smelled amazing. I took a tentative bite.

"Oh my god, this is delicious!" I exclaimed covering my food filled mouth. He started to laugh as he took a slice of pizza and took a bite. Damn this is good, he thought to himself.

"I take it I made a good choice in the restaurant." He ventured lightly

I nodded, "Yes you did." I giggled smiling at him.

* * *

"I wish you would have let me pay a little." I told him again as we drove away from The Met

"Kallie, what kind of a gentleman would I be if I let a lady pay for her meal on a first date?"

"Uhh...not a very good one?" I questioned

"Damn straight." He replied seriously which made her laugh

"Ok well we're are we going now?" I asked

"A place that no one knows about. It's only 10 minutes outside of Lima." He grinned

"Can you tell me anything about this place?"

"It's peaceful. That's all I'm to say."

"Wait a minute Sebastian, I don't know what you are thinking but I am not going to park with you." I hotly told him

He was shocked a bit, "What! No Kallie that's not what I am doing at all." He tried to explain to her. Christ it was going so perfectly then somehow he fucked it up!

"I just wanted to take you to a spot that is special to me, that's all." He replied defeated, and I suddenly felt bad.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to him, "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, it's been a lovely evening and I just had to ruin it." I said ashamed of myself

He looked at her broken face and he knew he wanted to fix it, "No Kallie, you didn't ruin anything. I would expect you to be hesitate about..well I'm sure what you've heard about me isn't all that flattering." He confessed, "Anyway we are almost there, you can judge for yourself why I like this spot so much." She gave him a small smile which he returned.

I looked out the window to see the city disappearing behind us while we drove. We started entering the nature part outside of Lima.

"Ok close your eyes, I want this to be a surprise." He said excitedly to her. She looked a bit uneasy, "Trust me please." He pleaded, she nodded and shut her eyes. It wasn't until they arrived did he turn off the car and turn to her.

"Ok open your eyes Kallie."

I slowly opened my eyes. Let out a small gasp, I was speechless. The place before was so hard to describe but so beautiful. It was a huge lake, and off to the left side was a wide open field. Sebastian was right, it was peaceful, all I could hear was the crickets, the gentle wind, the sound of the water and the hum of the car radio.

"It's wonderful Sebastian." I said in amazement, "How did you find this place?" I turned to ask him

He smiled, "One day I was pissed at...I don't even remember what it was, but it was right after I was dumped in Lima. Anyway I just got in my car and started to drive until I couldn't see the city anymore, and I came across this place."

He looked out at the lake, "It's wherever I go when I just need a break from everything." He smiled, "I've never brought anyone here before." He said shyly

I bit my lip to stop the flutters, "Then why am I so special?" I asked quietly; he looked into my eyes, and it was hard to breath.

"Because you are special Kallie." He told her truthfully, even in the deep moon light he could see her blush.

The flutters just became louder. Great. I looked out onto the lake,

I gave a little smile, "My mom would have liked this place. She would have found it peaceful too." She said softly, but he could clearly hear the pain in her voice.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He gently asked her.

I looked at him, "It's been over three months, but everyday feels like it just happened." I felt a tear slide down my face; I quickly wiped it away.

"Three months, and everyday feels like she just passed on from this world." I choked out letting tears fall down my face.

Her mother died. He knew it was something bad, but...losing the one person you've had for your whole life. God. He just wanted to gather her in his arms and never let go.

He gently went on, "Do..do you want to talk about it? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Cancer." I quietly sobbed, "That's how I met Molly and Doug. Molly's cancer just came back." I sobbed into my hands. I wish I didn't look like a fool in front of Sebastian.

He was aching to just wrap her in his arms. She removed her hands from her face and went to brush away her tears. He lifted his hand to face and softly brushed the tears from her face never once leaving her eyes.

My breath hitched when he touched me; it was like sparks were sent through my body. I felt alive, just from one simple touch.

He didn't know what to say, so he said only what he thought, "I'm sorry." He said softly to her

I tried to smile, but it faltered, "Thank you." I whispered still looking into his eyes, still feeling the spark.

* * *

The drive home was quiet, I just let my eyes close and felt the night air around my face. It was just peaceful, until I heard Sebastian chuckle.

"Uh Kallie, we are at your house." I opened my eyes and I looked around shocked, I had completely zoned out during the drive. I guess Sebastian saw my face because he stated laughing.

"It's ok." He grinned rubbing the dashboard, "This car can do that to you." I smiled thankful he didn't think me weird. He stepped out of the car and made his way to my side and opened the door for me. I grasped his hand as I stepped out of the car, trying to ignore the flutters that just wouldn't go away!

We were walking up the path to the house in silence I un-locked the door and opened it a bit before turning back at him.

"I hope you had a nice time." He said timidly and smiled at me.

I blushed, "It was a wonderful night Sebastian, thank you." I grinned thinking that the night was so much better than I had expected, I had so much fun, it was so easy to talk to Sebastian.

"It's easy to talk to you Sebastian." I said softly looking into his eyes, his perfect green eyes.

"It's easy to talk to you to Kallie." He replied huskily, he slowly stepped forward till he was inches from her face. She wasn't backing away from him. He wanted to kiss her and feel her lips on his so bad.

I couldn't breathe, he was inches from my face. I kept looking from his eyes to lips...wanting him to kiss me.

He watched her close her eyes and lean into him. He leaned into her and gently brushed his lips against hers.

She heard a small sigh escape his lips after they parted, she looked up into his eyes and pulled them together.

Electric it felt electric, those flutter's were soaring through my body as I kissed him deeply.

Amazing, it felt amazing he never wanted it to stop. He couldn't get enough of her. He cupped her face in his hands and dipped her neck to deepen their kiss. He felt her hands start to move.

I needed to grab something anything. I was about to wrap my hands around his waist then I realized, What am I doing?

I broke the kiss and stepped back to take a deep breath. He looked puzzled. God this wasn't supposed to happen.

He was stunned, everything was going perfectly, "Kallie...what?" He asked her

I felt horrible, "I'm sorry." I choked out trying not to cry, "I'm so sorry Sebastian." I turned away and fled into the house shutting the door and sinking to the floor.

I put my head in my hands and cried, "It's all for the best." I said out load to trying to comfort myself; It wasn't working.

Numbly Sebastian made his way back to the car. He sat in his seat for a moment before slamming the wheel yelling "Fuck!" What had he done wrong?

"It's all for the best." I thought tears streaming down my face, "Fuck!" I sobbed into my hands.


End file.
